Roleswitch
by FlyAlone
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have kind of switched life, if you know what I mean. I'll explain closer. Peeta finally decides to speak to Katniss, and what happens when one of his loved ones are going into the Hunger Games. Not good at summaries.
1. Intro

**A/N: Okay, I guess some of you might be a little confused, so I'll explain; Katniss and Peeta have cind of "switched life". Katniss has Peeta's family and Peeta has Katniss' family. So they're names are now Katniss Mellark and Peeta Everdeen. Prim is Peeta's sister, Gale is his best friend (and hunter partner), and Katniss have two older brothers and is the baker's daughter(and she has the "Seam look" because...well, let's just pretend the baker's mother was from the Seam). Does that make any sense to you? If there is something you don't understand, just ask me.  
>This story takes place when they are fifteen years old and it's going to be inn both Peeta and Katniss POV. I don't know if they are going to get reaped, but I'll find out. The first and maybe the second chapter are just going to be cind of an introduction, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I'll stop talking now :P <strong>

**R&R!**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta?" I hear a voice I don't recognize, but that's probably because I'm half asleep. "Peeta, wake up." I open my to see my sister standing over me.

"Prim?" I say. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30," she answers. "We have to get ready for school." That's right. It's school today.

I sigh as get up from the bed and get dressed. I make us a quick breakfast while Prim braids mother's hair. Prim and I eat, but mother doesn't even touch the food.

"You have to eat," I remind her.

"I'll eat while you're at school," she replies. I find it hard to belive her, but I don't say anything more.

"Prim, I'll go hunting with Gale afterwards," I tell her while we walk to school. "Will you take care of mom?"

"I will," she reassures me. "I'll make sure she eats."

I look down at my little sister. She's so cute and innocent, and she doesn't quite fit into the Seam. Well, me and mother doesn't either, but that's just because of our looks. If you didnt' know us you would think we were from town, because of our blonde hair and blue eyes. The only person in the family with the typical "Seam look" was dad. But he died in a mining accident when I was eleven. After that, our mother seemed to be locked into her own little world, and she didn't even take care of me and Prim. When I was twelve, I started hunting like my father used to, adn that's how I met Gale. He was in the same situation as I was. A young boy in desperate need to keep his family alive. I think back at one day three years ago, that I know I will never be able to forget.

_It was the hardest time I've ever been through in my life. My father died one year ago, and my mother was a complete mess. She would only eat, sleep or sit in a chair with a distant look on her face. Prim and I were starving, and we didn't have much food or money left. I had found some of Prim's old baby clothes and tried to sell them, but I guess no one cared about a boy from the Seam. When I reached the bakery, I had lost the baby clothes a long time ago. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I looked through the trash cans. Unfortunatley, the baker's wife heard me. She came out and screamed that she didn't want any "Seam scum" stealing from her trash cans. I turned around and started walking away, but not before I saw a dark haired girl looking at me from behind her mother. Katniss Mellark. She's in my year, but that's the only reason we know each other. We're not friends, and until that day we hadn't even talked to each other.  
>I sat by a tree when the relization finally hit me. I hadn't anything to bring home. I was feeling terrible and just hoping I would die right there in the rain. That's when I heard the bakery door open and close again. I looked up to see that Katniss was coming in my direction with a paper bag in her hand. When she reached me, she sat down on the grass next to me.<em>

_"I'm sorry about my mother," she says while I'm wondering what she's up to. "Are you okay?" I nod in response. "Is she always like this?" I ask._

_"Sadly, yes," Katniss answers. "But that's not why I'm here. Take these." She hands me the paper bag, and I open it. It contains two warm loaves of bread, and I'm surprised that she's giving me this._

_"Won't you get in trouble?" I ask her._

_"No, it's okay. She wont notice," She says, and I know she's talking about her mother._

_"Thank you," I say to her, while she stands up._

_"Bye Peeta," she says, and leaves me sitting by the tree, trying to fully absorb what just had happened.  
>The wierd thing is, that Katniss gave me hope. The next day I started hunting, and it didn't take long before I met Gale, who is now my best freind. I have to admit that I've always had a crush on Katniss, but after that day I totally fell in love with her.<em>

Katniss and I haven't talked to each other since that day, but I'm still in love with her. But I also know that it will never be us. I mean, why would she want a boy from the Seam when she can have almost anyone else. I know that a lot of boys like her, and they are much better than me.

When Prim and I reach the school, Prim runs off to see Rory, Gale's younger brother. Since Gale is two years older than me, I never see him in school. But everyone knows we're friends. The hole district knows that we hunt illegally, even the Peacekeepers. The only thing that keeps me and Gale alive is that the Peacekeepers are hungry themselves, and so is the rest of District Twelve.

The only other friend I have is Madge. She's from town, but she isn't like the other town kids. She doesn't care that I am from the Seam. Being the mayor's daugther, you wouldn't think she'd be so quiet and friendly.

When I eat lunch, I sit on the same table as Madge, as always.

"Peeta, you're driving me mad, go talk to her," she suddely says. I look at her.

"What?" I say. "Talk to who?"

"Katniss,of course," she answers. "Don't be stupid, Peeta, it's obvious that you like her. You stare at her all the time. She won't notice you if you don't talk to her. You don't do anything else than staring at her all day. I mean, look! You've barely touched your food." She has a point. Katniss won't notice me if I don't talk to her.

"Okay, I'll talk to her after school."

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta Mellark is staring at me again. Why does he always do that? Should I talk to him? He seems nice, but I don't really know him. And it would look wierd if I just walked over to him now. I'm sitting with my friends, and if I just randomly walked over to a Seam boy, they would think I'm crazy.

I hear Alice and Delly, my two best friends, laughing. It's probaly something the boys said. They are so perverted, I mean come on, we're only fifteen! I decide to pay attention in case someone talks to me.

"Katniss, what are you looking at?" Delly asks while Alice is trying to look in the same direction as I did.

"Nothing," I say embarrassed. Yes, Katniss, just like that, I think sarcastic to myself. That probably convinced them.

"You were looking at Peeta, right?" Alice teases. "Do you like him?"

"No!" I say. "I barely know him."

"I hope you don't like him," Gabe tells me. Gabe is one of my other friends, and he has a pretty obvious crush on me. "If you do, you and I can't be a couple." While Gabe says this, Liam rolls his eyes. Alice has this big (I mean BIG) crush on Liam, and I think he might likes her back, but I'm not sure. He's really flirty, so it's hard to know.

"You're not my boyfriend, Gabe," I say.

"Not yet." He winks at me. I don't have a heart to tell him it's never gonna happen, so I just raise an eyebrow and laugh. The others start laughing too, and when we notice that the hole cafeteria is staring at us, we try to stop.

"So, Katniss, are you working tomorrow?" Delly asks.

"No, not tomorrow." I answer. Friday is my day off. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking we you have a sleepover," she tells me. "I asked Alice when we had math, but since you weren't there, I decided to ask you now instead." Math and history is the only classes I don't have with them. It's kind of boring without them.

"Okay, I'll ask my parents, and tell you at school tomorrow," I say.

"Can we join?" Gabe asks.

"No!" the three of us says, and start laughing.

**Peeta's POV**

I'm really nervous as I head to my locker. I'm going to talk to Katniss. The school day is over, and I guess this is the first time I wish it was longer. What should I say to her? To late to think about that now.

Okay, there she is. Focus, Peeta, you can do this, I tell myself.

"Hi, Katniss," I say to her. She turns around. What am I gonna do? Should I run away? No, she'll think I'm crazy.

"Hello, Peeta," she says. She smiles a little, but I guess she's just being polite.

"I was just wondering, if you want to hang out some time," I say, hoping she doesn't notice how nervous I am.

"Um sure," she answers. Woah, did she actually say that? "But I have to work today."

"I'm hunting now, but I'll come over to the bakery to trade whatever I get," I tell her.

"Good," she says. "My father loves your squirrels. I do to of course. It's much better than the meat we buy in the store."

"So, I'll see you later?" I say.

"Okay," she replies. I think she is smiling. "Bye Peeta."

"Bye Katniss," I give her a shy smile before she turns around and leaves. I finally did it. I actually talked to Katniss after all these years. I stand there a few minutes before I remember that I have to pick up Prim. When I reach the area where the younger kids are, she's standing there patiently.

"Sorry, you had to wait for so long," I apologize. "I had to talk to someone."

"It's okay," she says. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No, Prim, I'm not in trouble," I reassure her.

"Good," she smiles. "'Cause that's the last thing we need." I laugh, and we start heading home.

**oOo**

**Yay, that was the first chapter :D It takes a lot of time to write 'cause the A-key on my keyboard keeps falling off and it's driving me maaaaaad -.-' But anyway, I will write for you! :P So..yeah, that was it...**

**The ancient greek gods are asking you to review! ...Yeah, I know. I'm wierd. But review anyway :D :P**


	2. Hunting

**A/N: Heeey! Back with second chapter. If some of you think Katniss is OOC , you should remember that she grew up in a different family ;)  
>Thanks to the awesome guys who added this story to their alerts, and a special thank to SilentMockingjay for being the first to review :D 3<br>I had written this chapter before I posted the first, and I'm working on the third, but I don't know how long it will take.**

**I guess that's everything :P  
>R&amp;R! :D<strong>

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

As usual, I walk home with my brothers, Percy and Patrick.

"So, who was that boy you were talking to?" Patrick, my oldest brother, asks me when we're halfway home. "Little Katniss got a boyfriend?"

"No!" I exclaim.

"Wasn't it that hunter boy?" Percy asks. "He's from the Seam, right? Mom is going to kill you."

"Not if she doesn't find out," I say. "You won't tell her, right?"

"No, I think we already owe you one," Patrick says.

**Peeta's POV**

I hit the squirrel straight through the eye. I almost do that every time. I guess I have my fathers talent for hunting. I've tried to learn Prim how to hunt, but she's not actually good at it. I guess it's meant to be that way. Me and my father are, were in my father's case, the hunters, and mom and Prim are healers.

"Nice shot," Gale says. He's really good with a bow and arrow himself, but I guess I'm better. Anyway, he's much better than me with snares.

"Did you check the snares?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he answers. "Four rabbits."

"That's good," I say. "I got five squirrels and one of them is really big."

"Would you mind going to the bakery today?" he says. "Posy is sick and since the Hob is closer to my home I'll get home faster. I'll give your mother something of whatever I get on my way home."

"Sure," I say, almost to fast. Even though I'm nervous to talk to Katniss again, I'm still looking forward to it. "I'll tell Prim to bring over some bread, and some medicine for Posy."

"Thanks," he says. "See you later."

**Katniss' POV**

The bakery is slow today. Now and then it comes a customer, but not so often. Percy is in the kitchen, baking, I'm standing behind the counter, and I don't know what Patrick is doing, because it's his day off.

"Hi dad," I say when he enters the room.

"Hi Kat," he say. "Did you have fun at school today?"

"Yes," I answer. "Delly asked if I wanted to sleepover at her house tomorrow. Can I?"

"Of course you can," he replies. "Is it just going to be you and Delly?"

"No, Alice is coming too."

"No boys, right?" he half jokes.

"No," I laugh. "It's just going to be the three of us." He nods and go into the kitchen to help Percy.

A few minutes later, I hear the familiar ding from the door, and I look up to see Peeta with his hunting bag. A little smile comes to my face. Wait, why do I smile? I don't like him that way. Or do I? No, that's ridiculous, we've barely ever speaked. Just that one time four years ago.

"Hi," He says, and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Hello," I reply. "You got something to trade?"

"Yeah, I got some squirrels," he says. He sounds nervous. Why would he be nervous? He gives me a shy smile, and places a really fat squirrel on the counter.

"What's the usual price?" I ask. My dad always do the trades.

"One loaf of bread," he answers.

"This one is really big," I say. "You want two loaves?"

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's okay," I say and hand him two loaves in a bag.

"Thanks," he says. "So, do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, and I'm starting to get nervous myself. "Maybe on saturday?"

"Okay," he replies. "But what are we going to do?" Good question. Then I get an idea.

"Can you take me to the woods?" I ask.

"I guess so," he answers.

"Thanks," I say. "I've always wanted to see them."

"So, see you saturday around eleven?" he asks.

"Yeah, around eleven," I say.

"Bye, Katniss," he says when he head for the door.

"Bye."

**oOo**

**A/N: And there's the second chapter :D I know it's not as long as the firs one, but... Soo, I kind of got this hole story planned in my mind, and I know exactly what's going to happen. Yeah...I don't have much to think about before I fall asleep at night...  
>But anyway; Next chapter will the sleepover at Delly's :D<strong>

**Please review! 3 :D**


	3. Sleepover

**A/N: So, I'm just going to post the third chapter before I go to school :D Thanks to all the reviewers and all the people that are adding my story to their alerts and favorites.  
>R&amp;R! :D 3<strong>

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss? Are you listening?" I snap out of my thoughts and realize I'm at school, in lunch, and I guess Delly was asking me a question. I'm just excited about going to the woods with Peeta.

"I'm sorry, Delly," I apologize. "What were you saying?"

"Did you ask your parents about the sleepover?"

"Yes, my dad said I could come."

"Good," Alice says, and smiles teasingly. "Then we can talk about what's going on between you and Peeta."

"What?" I say. "There is nothing going on between me and Peeta!"

"I hope not," Gabe mutters.

"What's wrong, Gabe?" Liam teases. "Jealous?"

"Shut up," Gabe says, while he is glaring at Liam.

"Besides, there's nothing to be jealous about," I point out. At least I think it's true.

"There isn't?" Delly asks. "Then why were you talking to him yesterday after school?"

"We go to the same school, are we not allowed to talk to each other?" I ask innocent.

"Fine, whatever you say," Alice winks at me. "But we'll talk about this tonight."

I pack a bag with some clothes before I leave, and in the last moment I remember to bring my sketch book. I love to draw, but I don't think I'm really good at it. Delly and Alice says I'm great, but I don't know.  
>When I walk out the door I see Gabe standing in the street. Was he waiting for me? I guess so, because he walks over to me.<p>

"Hey Kitty Kat," he says.

"That's the most stupid nickname I have ever heard," I laugh. "You know I hate nicknames."

"Maybe I should start calling you that, then?" he teases.

"Don't you dare, Gabe," I smile.

"Okay," he winks at me, and I roll my eyes. "So, are you on your way to Delly's?"

"Yeah," I say. "Where are you going? You know you can't join us right?"

"I know, I know," he says. "I'm going to meet Liam." Then an idea hits me.

"Gabe, will you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Whatever you want," he winks, and I roll my eyes again.

"Can you ask Liam if he is interested in a person at school?" I ask. "And if he is, can you ask who?"

"Why should I do that?" he looks jealous again.

"No, I don't like him, but I know someone who does," I explain.

"Okay, I'll ask him."

"Thanks, Gabe."

"Okay, Katniss, listen now," Alice says, but I can't help but laugh at her failed attempt to look serious.

"What is it?" I ask when we all finish laughing.

"You and Peeta," she says. "Tell us. We need to know."

"There seriously is nothing going on between me and Peeta," I say, but they obviously don't believe me.

"Then what were you talking about?" Delly asks.

"Nothing special," I answer.

"Katniss, tell us!" Alice demands. I sigh. I guess I have no choice.

"He asked if I wanted to hang out with him sometime," I finally say.

"Katniss, that _is_ special!" Delly says.

"What did you say to him?" Alice asks.

"I said yes." I blush a little.

"What is your mother going to say?" Delly asks.

"I haven't actually told her yet," I admit.

"And you're not going to?" Alice asks.

"I'm going to tell my dad tomorrow," I say. "But I'm meeting Peeta around eleven o'clock, so I need to be home by then."

"Of course, Katniss!" Delly says.

"So, do you like him?" Alice teases. I knew this was coming.

"I don't know, I barely know him," I say.

"You don't know," Alice says. "So, that's a possible yes, right?"

"Maybe," I admit. "Speaking about boys, I asked Gabe to do me a favor."

"What did you say to him?" Delly asks.

"He said he was going to hang out with Liam, and I asked if he could ask Liam who he likes," I say teasingly while I'm looking at Alice.

"You did what?" Alice looks at me in disbelief.

"Come on, Alice," I say. "Admit it, you're happy about it."

"Okay," she smiles. "I'm happy about it."

The rest of the night we just sit and talk and laugh and I draw a little.

**Peeta's POV**

After dinner, I go to the room I share with Prim, and just lay on the bed. I'm thinking about tomorrow, when I'm taking Katniss to the woods.

"Peeta?" I turn my head to see Prim standing by the door. "Can I talk to you?" I sit up and pat the area next to me on the bed, and Prim sits down.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well, I was just wondering If anything has happened," she says. "You just seem more happy than usual."

"You see, I like this girl, and I talked to her for the first time yesterday, and we're going to hang out tomorrow," I say. I don't know why, but I just can't keep things hidden from Prim. I can tell her anything. "I'm just looking forward to it, even though, I'm really nervous."

"Peeta that's great to hear," she smiles. "You need something to keep your mind of thongs, and just have fun. You just go hunting with Gale all the time." I laugh at this.

"But Prim, if we don't go hunting, then we won't survive," I say.

"I know, I know," she says. "But you don't have to hunt all the time. So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm taking her to the woods," I tell her.

"She'll love it," Prim says. "I'm sure she will."

**oOo**

**A/N: Third chapter, yayy! I know it's not as long as the first one was, but I'll try to get every chapter on about a thousand words.**

**Please review! :D 3**


	4. The date

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting anything, but I've been so busy this weekend. But, anyway, this is chapter four! Thanks to reviewers, it means really much to me that you like my story 3  
>I went to see the Hunger Games Movie on Friday, and it's the best movie I have ever seen! But I'm not leaving any spoilers if some of you haven't seen it.<strong>

**I'm really sorry if I have some grammatical mistakes, but I'm from Norway, so I usually don't speak English. I hope you don't mind.**

**R&R! :D 3**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

I'm standing by the bakery, waiting for Peeta. I know I'm early, but I'm just so excited. I've never been to the woods before, and I think it might be fun to hang out with Peeta. My dad told me that he knew Peeta's mother when they were younger, and I think he was happy about me and Peeta being friends. But I'm not so sure about my mom. When I told her about Peeta, she just went quiet, and walked out of the room. My dad said it was okay, and went to talk to her.

"Hi," Peeta says when he shows up five minutes later. "Am I late?"

"No, don't worry," I say. "I'm just early." He smiles, and we start walking towards the outskirts of town.

"I brought some of my drawing stuff," I say while we walk.

"That's actually a good idea," Peeta replies. "The woods are really amazing."

The fence is supposed to be electrified twenty four hours a day, but we're lucky if we get power two or three hours. And of course, it's always on when it's time for the Hunger Games. But other than that, the fence is hardly ever electrified, because…well, because this is District Twelve, and the Capitol doesn't really care about us.

"Wow," I say when we get on the outside of the district. "It's beautiful."

"I know," Peeta nods, while he smiles at me. He holds a wooden bow in his hands.

"Are you going to hunt?" I ask.

"No, don't worry," he answers. "But I'll bring the bow just in case." I look at the bow and wonder where he got it. You can't buy a weapon in District Twelve.

"Did you make it yourself?" I ask out of curiosity.

"No," he says. "My father did. He was a great hunter."

"I guess that's where your talent comes from," I say, and blush a little when he smiles at me again. "So where are we going?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"I want to show you a place I used to go with my father," he says, and I guess that's the only answer I will get.

**Peeta's POV**

"_I found this lake once when I was hunting. Next year, we'll bring Prim here and teach her how to swim too."_

That's what my father told me the summer before he died. But of course, we never got the chance to bring Prim down to the lake. I guess I could have done it, but for some reason, I never did. I've never showed anyone this lake. Not even Gale.

"Wow," Katniss says again, when we get there.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" I say. She just nods while she stands there and takes in the beauty of this place.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asks after a few minutes.

"I have some food in that little hut over there," I say. "Do you want to have a picnic?"

"Sure," she smiles.

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta is looking at my drawings while we eat. It's amazing out here in the woods, and the lake is so beautiful.

"You're really good," Peeta says while he hands me the book.

"Thanks," I reply. I look at his bow, still wondering how his father made it. Peeta notices.

"Do you want to try it?" he asks. "The bow, I mean."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"It's okay," he says. "I'll show you." We walk over to a really thick tree, and he explains how to place the arrow, and how to shoot. Then he demonstrates it to me.

"Your turn," he says while he hands me the bow. I place an arrow at the string, and Peeta helps me aim. I let the arrow fly, and it actually hit the tree!

"That was great," Peeta says while he is smiling. "You can try it some more if you want."

"Thanks," I say. "Do you want to draw?"

"Okay," he answer, and I give him my sketch book and a pencil.

About half an hour later, I'm starting to get really good with the bow and arrow. I walk over to Peeta, who has been drawing the whole time.

"What are you drawing?" I ask while I sit next to him. He hands me the book, and it's a beautiful picture of a girl with a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Is it me?" I ask. It looks so real.

"Yes," Peeta answers while he's looking at the ground.

"But it's so beautiful," I say.

"I know," he replies, but not arrogant at all. "It looks just like you."

"Thanks," I say while I blush a little. He just smiles back at me.

**oOo**

**A/N: I didn't know how to end this chapter, so I just stopped there. I think I'm going to write a short chapter tomorrow to make it up for not writing this weekend. But it's going to be really short.**

**Anyway, please review! :D 3**


	5. The kiss

**A/N: Hey! I'm going to write a short chapter before I go to school.**

**R&R :D **

**oOo**

**Katniss POV**

I'm in the woods with Peeta again. We've been here every Saturday in three months now, and I think you can say we're best friends. I still hang out with my other friends too, I haven't forgot about them. But I think Gabe has gotten over his little crush on me, and that's good, because I think I might like Peeta.

The reaping is in one month, and everyone is starting to get a little nervous already now. Especially Prim, since it's her first year. Peeta and I are sixteen now, so we should have five slips in the reaping bowl, but I think Peeta has twenty. So I'm actually more nervous for him than I am for myself. And Prim, of course. She's so sweet and innocent. She probably wouldn't stand a chance in the Hunger Games.

Right now, Peeta is chasing me around in the woods. I'm really fast; I've always been, so that's an advantage. I hide behind a tree, and hope he doesn't see me. When I've stood there in about a minute, Peeta jumps out in front of me, and tackles me so we both fall to the ground, laughing.

He helps me up, and we just stand there, staring at each other. I get completely lost in his eyes, and I only come to myself again when Peeta bends down and kisses me. First, I'm shocked, but then, I kiss back.

When we finally break apart, Peeta is smiling at me. I smile back.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," he says. I just smile, and kiss him again.

**oOo**

**A/N: Short, I know, but I have to go to school. The next chapter is going to be the Reaping. I have to go now, so see you later :P**

**Please review :D **


	6. The Reaping

**A/N: Heeeey! :D Chapter six is here :D Before I start, I'm just going to answer some of the reviews;**

**I love it: I've actually thought of Peeta volunteering for Prim, but I kind of got this whole story planned in my head. But I think it's a really great idea.**

**CallMeObsessed: I guess she still is mean, to them but not as bad as in the book.**

**Enjoy chapter six!  
>R&amp;R :D<strong>

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

I hear a scream, and sit straight up in the bed. I guess Prim had a nightmare again.

"Shh, Prim," I say while I hold her in my arms. "It's okay, it was only a dream."

"It was so real," Prim cries into my shirt.

"Was it the Reaping again?" I ask. She has had several nightmares about her being picked at the Reaping.

"Yes," she says. "It was you."

"Don't worry about me, Prim," I say. "I'm going to be fine."

"Can you sing?" she asks me.

"Okay," I say, and start singing the song my dad always sang to us when we had nightmares.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when again they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you_

_From every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where_

_I love you_

Even though, Prim is already asleep, I sing the last part of the song too.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes_

_And let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning_

_They'll wash away_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you_

_From every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where_

_I love you_

While Prim is fast asleep next to me, I silently get ready for hunting.

When I walk to the woods to meet Gale, I think about Katniss. We officially are a couple, but I don't think Katniss' mom is so happy with her daughter's boyfriend being from the Seam.

When I walk up to mine and Gale's usual meeting place, I see that he is there already.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," he replies. "How's Prim?"

"She has a lot of nightmares." I answer. "How about Rory?"

"He's really nervous too," he says.

"He's probably more worried about you," I say. "How many times is your name in this year?"

"Forty-two." Gale's father also died in the mines, so he's the head of the family, just like me. Except he has three siblings, and I have only one.  
>We hunt for about an hour, and then we sit down to share our game.<p>

"Why are you talking to the baker's daughter all the time?" Gale suddenly says.

"Katniss?" I ask, even though I know he means her. "We've been to the woods together some times."

"You've been to the woods with her?" he asks. He seems angry.

"Yes," I answer. "What's wrong with that?"

"Peeta, you can't just take random people to the woods," he nearly shouts.

"Katniss isn't random people!" my voice gets higher by the minute. "She's my girlfriend!" Wow, it feels good to say that out loud.

"That's no excuse!" Gale says. "We already risk being shot at daily basis for going out here."

"I know!" I shout. "But we don't, because we give the peacekeepers food."

"Gale, I don't want to argue today," I say in a lower tone. "The Reaping is in three hours." This seems to calm him down a bit.

"Maybe you're right," he says. "Happy Hunger Games!"

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," we say in Effie Trinket hilarious Capitol voice.

When I get home I see that Prim is already dressed. Her clothes are a bit too big, so a slip of her blouse is on the outside of her skirt.

"Tuck in your tail, little duck," I tease her.

"Quack," Prim laughs.

I get ready for the Reaping and we leave the house half past one. When we get to the square, I take Prim over to the twelve year olds.

"Okay, Prim," I say. "Just wait here and it will be over soon. Then we'll go home and eat some strawberries, I got this morning.

"Can Katniss come too?" Prim asks. I've got the feeling she likes Katniss.

"I'll ask her," I say, and give her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I walk over to my section, and Katniss finds me.

"How's Prim?" she asks.

"Nervous," I answer. She nods. "I am too," I say. "I'm worried about you."

"Peeta, don't be," she says. "I only have five slips."

"There's still a chance," I say. She gives me a kiss on the cheek, when the mayor starts speaking.

My eyes seek for Gale in the crowd, and our eyes meet. He gives me a quick nod to say good luck, and turns his head back.

The Reaping is the same every year. The mayor says something I never pay attention to, and then Effie starts speaking. I just zone out until Effie walks over to the girls Reaping bowl. Katniss gives my hand a light squeeze.

_Not Katniss. Not Prim. Not Katniss. Not Prim. _I say this in my head. But it doesn't work, because Effie reads out the name.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

**oOo**

**A/N: Poor Prim :( Don't worry, Peeta isn't going to get reaped too, I'm not going to be that mean :P**

**Please review! ;D **


	7. Goodbyes

**A/N: HEY! :D  
>Thanks for all the reviews it means really much to me. I guess you are excited for this chapter, so I'm not going to say anything more.<strong>

**R&R :D**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

This can't be possible. Prim had one slip. One slip in thousands!

"Prim," I whisper. I watch as she slowly starts walking to the stage. She straightens her skirt, and that what bring me back to reality.

"Prim," I say louder, while I start running in her direction. "Prim!" She turns around.

"Prim, you can't go," I say when I reach her.

"There's nothing you can do, Peeta," she says with tears in her eyes. "Just let me go."

Suddenly, Katniss is next to me. She takes my hand and look at me with teary eyes. "Come on, Peeta."

We walk back to our group, and Effie speaks up again. "Well, that was interesting," she says. "And now, time for the boys." She walks over to the boys Reaping bowl, and pulls out a name. "Shane Morrison!" she reads, and we all watch as a fifteen year old boy walks up to the stage.

"I give you District Twelve's tributes in the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

**Prim's POV**

Peeta comes into my room in the Justice Building, followed by mom. In the first two minutes, we just stand there hugging each other.

"I can't believe this," Peeta whispers when we let go.

"There was nothing you could have done," I say. "It would only make it worse."

"Maybe you can come home," he says, but I doubt he believes it himself. "You're good with plants."

"I need weapon skills, you know that."

"You joined me when I was hunting one time, you remember that?"

"Peeta, that was horrible," I say. "I have no skills with weapon."

"Then train with a bow and arrow," he replies. "Maybe you have our father's talent."

"Maybe I have, but that doesn't mean anything," I say. "If I can't kill animals, how am I going to kill humans?"

"Your time is up," a peacekeeper says. We all hug one more time, and they are lead out of the room. Next come Rory and Gale. We don't say much, except that they wish me good luck, and then they are lead out by the peacekeepers. The next person that comes into the room is Katniss. I didn't expect her to come to say goodbye to me.

"Prim, I want you to have this," she says, and hands me a pin. It's a beautiful, golden mockingjay pin. Dad used to love mockingjays. "I got it from my father," Katniss says. "You can use it as your district token."

"Thank you," I say and give her a hug. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Peeta loves you," I tell her. "Please stay with him."

"I won't ever leave him," she replies. "I think I love him too."

The peacekeeper leads her out, and I sit here and try to get used to the thought that I'm going to die.

**oOo**

**A/N: It's short, I know, but I'm sick and I couldn't let you wait any longer.**

**Please review :D**


	8. The train

**A/N: So, I try to write one chapter a day, but that means that they aren't going to be so long.  
>Thanks for the reviews :D<strong>

**R&R:D**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

After the Reaping Katniss comes home with us, and I think she is just as sad as we are. When we get home, mom just sits down and stares out of the window.

"Do you want to go to the woods?" I ask Katniss. "We'll get back in time to watch the Reapings."

"Okay," she says, and we head out the door.

When we get to the lake, we sit down next to a tree. We don't talk, or anything, we just sit there in silence.  
>Suddenly, I start singing a song. A song I thought I forgot many years ago. The Hanging Tree. I remember when my father sang it once we were in the woods. Katniss just sits there and stares at me with a sad smile on her face.<p>

"You have a beautiful singing voice," she whispers when I'm done.

"You should've heard my father," I say. Katniss looks at me dreamingly, and before I know it, my lips meet hers and we share a long, passionate kiss.

**Prim's POV**

The train is amazing. It really is. We get our own room, even though we're not going to be here more than one day. And the food is great, too. I've decided that I might as well gain a few pounds, before I go into the games.

"So, Primrose," Haymitch says when we're done eating. "That was quite a show you made. Was he your brother?"

"Yes," I answer sadly.

"Good," he says. "You could use that in the interview. Do you have any special talents?"

"I'm good with plants and healing."

"That could get useful," he tells me. "Anything that includes a weapon?"

"Both my father and my brother are great with a bow and arrow, but I don't think I have their talents."

"At least try it out at the training center." He looks at Shane. "What can you do?"

"I'm strong, but that pretty much everything," he replies.

"Okay, don't show your strength to the other tributes, save that for the game makers," he says, and turns to me again. "And you make sure to stay away from the edible plant station. Both of you try something new. Throw a spear, swing an axe, anything. Don't show off your greatest talents until your private session with the game makers." We both nod, and five minutes later, Effie comes into the room.

"Are you ready to watch the Reapings?" she says excited. It's not really a question, so we just follow her.

**Peeta's POV**

I watch the Reapings in the other districts with Katniss and my mother. There's a bowl of strawberries standing on the table, but no one has touched them.  
>From District One it's the boy, Marvel, which worries me. He's tall and looks pretty strong. Cato, the boy from District Two, is about the same. The girl from District Two, Clove, also looks scary, like she's ready to kill someone. Thresh, from District Eleven looks strong too, but the little girl, Rue, is twelve years old, just like Prim. I'm not going to be surprised if Prim wants her as an ally.<p>

Like things weren't bad enough, I have to share the bed with Prim's ugly cat Buttercup.

**oOo**

**A/N: Bad ending, I know. But I didn't know how to end this chapter…  
>Like I said, the chapters are going to be short, but I'll try to update every day! :D<strong>

**Please review :D**


	9. Opening Ceremonies

**A/N: I know that the chapters are short, and I'm so sorry, but if I'm going to update every day they can't be any longer. I'm sorry, but it's not easy to write and it takes time.  
>Anyway, thanks to reviewers, you make my day :D<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, since her boyfriend just broke up with her :( **

**I have no idea how to start this chapter, so I guess this is when Prim talks to Cinna.**

**R&R! :D**

**oOo**

Cinna is absolutely not what I expected from a Capitol person. He's calm, kind, and the only sign of make-up is his golden eyeliner. And unlike my prep team, he is not excited for the games.

"That boy who tried to stop you," Cinna says. "Was he your brother?"

"Yes," I answer, and he just nods.

"You are very brave, Primrose."

"Thank you."

"So, do you want to know what you and Shane are wearing at the Opening Ceremonies?"

**Katniss' POV**

I'm standing in the bakery with my dad when Peeta's mother comes in.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen," my father says politely. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to buy some bread," she says. "Hi Katniss."

"Hello," I say. "How's Peeta?"

"He's not happy, that's for sure," she says flatly. "He barely speaks to me. Actually, I was hoping you would watch the Opening Ceremonies with us. If your father is okay with it." She looks at my dad when she says the last part.

"Of course," he replies. "We are all hoping Prim will come home."

**Peeta's POV**

When my mom comes back from the bakery, I just lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I've been thinking about everything, trying to keep my mind of Prim. I should go hunting tomorrow. But hunting reminds me of the Hunger Games, which reminds me of Prim.

"Peeta," my mom says. "Katniss is coming over to watch the Opening Ceremonies with us."

"Okay," I say, and try to smile a little. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Katniss is coming over, but I'm just not actually looking forward to the Opening Ceremonies. I don't want her Capitol stylist to dress her up as a coal miner.

"You should eat something, honey" mom says.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry."

"Peeta, you can't just lay here and starve yourself to death."

"Why?" I snap. "Because you need me? Because you need me to hunt for you?"

"There's no need to raise your voice," she says calmly. "I'm responsible for you, and-"

"No, you're not," I almost yell at her. "I've been responsible for this family since I was eleven!"

"I know, Peeta, and I'm sorry," she says. "I know it shouldn't have been that way."

"No, it shouldn't!" I yell. "You were supposed to get a job!"

"I know, but I was sick," she says. It's unbelievable how she can stay calm. "I didn't have the right medicines."

"Well, you have them now!"

"I am so sorry that you had to take care of the family in such a young age," she says. "But it has made you strong. I'm sure your father would be really proud of you, but what do you think he would say if he had seen you now?"

This makes me stay silent. She has never mentioned dad, not after he died. She walks out of the room, and leaves me sitting on my bed. Ten minutes later I find her sitting by the kitchen table.

"Hey, mom," I say. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, honey," she says. "But you were right. It's wrong that you have to take care of the family." She wipes a tear that runs down her cheek.

"Don't cry," I say.

"Look at you," she almost whispers. "You've grown so much. You're not my little boy anymore, are you?" More tears start to fall, and we hug each other.

**Katniss' POV**

I walk to Peeta's house about twenty minutes before the Opening Ceremonies start.

"Hey," he says when he opens the door.

"Hi," I say and give him a kiss on the cheek. We sit down and watch as all District One, Two, and all the way up to eleven comes out of the training center. Peeta takes my hand while we watch Prim and Shane, who are literally on fire. The audience goes wild and screams and waves at them.

"Why are they holding hands?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"I don't know," I say. "But the Capitol citizens love it."

**oOo**

**A/N: It's really hard to end some chapters… Anyway; I'm sorry if the chapters are short, but don't you think this is better than really looooong chapters once a month?**

**Please review! :D**


	10. The woods

**A/N: It's me again :D  
>SOO sorry, I haven't updated until now! The internet has been down, so I couldn't update until now.<strong>

**My best friend is still sad about her ex, so please show your respect.**

**I saw a picture on Facebook, and it showed people saying that the fact that Rue was black ruined the whole movie. It was disgusting. Poor little girl, she was perfect and we could never have gotten a better person to play Rue.**

**Anyway; enjoy chapter ten!**

**R&R :D**

**oOo**

**Prim's POV**

That was scary. Even though I knew the fire wasn't real, I was still afraid. Cinna's idea about holding hands was great to, the audience loved it. We've just watched the recaps of the Opening Ceremonies, and Effie told us to go to bed since it's a 'big, big, big day' tomorrow.  
>I'm in my room, and I have just washed my face. I didn't have much make-up on, 'cause Cinna wanted the Capitol citizens to remember me as myself, not some freaky Capitol person. Haymitch said that the fire costumes would get us some sponsors, so I hope he's right.<p>

When I go to bed, I start to think about home, and Peeta and mom. I wonder what they do, and what they think about the Opening Ceremonies. I hope they are happy that I wasn't a coal miner. At least I'm happy for it.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up from a scream, and realize it's me.

"Relax, Peeta," I whisper to myself. "It was only a nightmare." I look at the time, and decide to go hunting. Posy is sick again, so Gale has to stay home.  
>When I get to the woods, I decide to walk down to the lake. I hum a little while I walk, but it's not happy tunes. The mockingjays start to repeat them, and that just make it sound even sadder.<p>

I shoot some squirrels on my way to the lake, but I don't get so many. I guess I'm just distracted. When I reach the lake, I just sit down by a tree and think. I think about everything. Prim, mother, father, Katniss, Panem, the Capitol, everything. I wonder how my future will be. Will I marry Katniss, or will she find somebody else? And if we marry, will we ever have kids? No. I don't want any kids. I'm sure kids would be great anywhere else, but not here. Not in this cruel world. I wonder how the world was before Panem. They didn't have the Hunger Games. I don't think they had the districts either. That's some of the few things they teach us in school, except coal mining. In two years, I'll have to go down into the mines. I can't actually say I'm looking forward to it. The mines that killed my father.

I don't know when, but somewhere in all my thinking I fall asleep.

**Katniss' POV**

When my shift at the bakery is over I decide to go and check how Peeta is doing. When I knock on the door, it's Peeta's mother who opens.

"Hello, Katniss," she smiles.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen," I say. "Is Peeta home?"

"Peeta went hunting," she says. "But that is nearly seven hours ago. He has never been out in the woods that long, so I'm starting to get nervous."

"I can go look for him, if you want to," I offer.

"Oh, could you do that?" she asks and I nod. "That's very nice of you, honey."

I walk to the fence, but I make sure no one sees me, just in case the Peacekeepers aren't as nice with me as they are with Peeta since I don't hunt for them.  
>I know that Peeta usually hunt with Gale, so there should be an extra bow here. I find the hollow tree where I know Peeta hides it, and grab the extra bow. Just in case I meet some scary animals. I've never been to the woods alone before, and I have to admit that I feel much safer when I am with Peeta.<br>First, I go to the place where Peeta said he and Gale usually meet each other. Like I expected, the place is empty. Then I think of the lake, and start walking again. It's about twenty minutes walking, but it's the only option I can think of. When I've been walking in about ten minutes, I see a squirrel. I look at the bow in my hands.

"Why not?" I say to myself. I place an arrow at the string and let go. The arrow flies through the air and actually hit the squirrel! Not straight through the eye like Peeta always does, but I'm really proud of myself.

When I reach the lake, I see Peeta sitting by a tree with his eyes closed. I quickly run over to him.

"Peeta" I say. "Peeta, wake up." His eyes slowly open.

"Katniss?" he says.

"I got you a squirrel," I smile.

"You shot it?" he asks.

"All by myself," I say. "I told you I was good with the bow and arrow." He laughs.

"I guess I have to be careful so you don't take over my hunting business," he says, and pulls me in for a long and kiss. When we let go, we just sit in silence.

"Katniss," Peeta suddenly says.

"What is it?" I ask while I look at him. He just stares into the woods.

"What's the point?" he says. This confuses me.

"The point of what?" I ask.

"Everything," he says. "I mean, why do people even get kids? Just so they can get their name in the Reaping bowl, and be at risk of going into the Hunger Games? Why would anyone want to bring kids into this cruel world?"

"I don't know, Peeta," I say. "Maybe they really love a person, and want to make a real family."

"Maybe," he replies.

"It's getting late," I say. "Your mother is worried about you." He gives me a quick kiss and we start walking home.

**oOo**

**A/N: Even though the ending was bad, I'm really proud of this chapter. It's actually hard writing in Prim's POV, so those parts aren't probably going to be so good. If you have any tips or something you want me to get in the story, just PM me ;)**

**Please review! :D**


	11. Training

**A/N: Soooo sorry for not updating, but I haven't had access to my laptop since Sunday! **

**I would just like to say thanks to the people who take their time to review, you're all in a special place in my heart:D**

**R&R! :D**

**oOo**

**Prim's POV**

Today was the first day of training. It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. Anyway, I tried out the bow and arrow, and I'm actually better than I thought I would be. Since Haymitch said that the first day we should just get to know the weapons, I haven't found any possible allies. I think I want the little girl from District Eleven, Rue. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow.  
>The Careers were scary, though. The boy from One, Marvel, can throw spears. Glimmer tried out the bow and arrow, as well as me, but she wasn't that good. Cato, from Two, can easily finish someone off with a sword and Clove throw knives as if she hasn't done anything else her entire life. Thresh, Rue's fellow tribute, is tall and strong, and I bet the Careers want him, but he seems to stay away from them.<p>

I think of home, and Peeta and mom. I really wonder what they are doing. Peeta still needs to hunt, but I don't think he is as happy as he usually is. I think of how they're going to handle to watch the games, but that's the last I think of before I fell asleep.

**Next morning**

"Wake up, wake up!" I hear Effie's voice outside my door, and sit up I my bed. "It's a big, big, big day!"

I take a quick shower, and go to eat breakfast with the others.

"Okay," Haymitch says when we're done eating. "Today, you'll need to find possible allies. Talk to the other tributes and see if you get along, and then tell me when we eat dinner, and I'll talk to their mentors. Got it?" Shane and I nod. "Good," he says and leaves the room.

**Training**

Shane went over to the edible plant station. It looks like he's trying to talk to the girl from District Five. I don't remember her name, but she looks familiar to a fox, so I think I'll call her Foxface. Anyway, she just ignores him, and walks away.  
>My eyes seek for Rue. There. She's trying out the bow and arrows. Great, something I'm good at. I walk over, and take the bow next to her. I try a few times, but I see that Rue misses every time.<p>

"You should try holding it higher," I say to her. She looks at me and follows my advice, and this time she doesn't miss. She doesn't hit bulls-eye, but at least she doesn't miss.

"Thanks," she smiles. "How did you know?"

"I asked one of the trainers yesterday," I lie. I guess I can't tell everyone that the only reason I have survived is because my brother breaks the law. There must be cameras everywhere in here. We shoot a bit more with the bow and arrow, and I think I'm starting to get good at this. Not as great as Peeta, but I guess the bow could be useful in the arena. If only I can get it.

"You're really good," Rue says after about ten minutes.

"Thanks," I reply. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Do you want to go try the slingshot?" she asks.

"Sure," I answer, and we walk over to the slingshot station. I see that Shane hasn't given up on Foxface, and follows her to the edible plant station. She still ignores him, but she looks a bit irritated.

Rue and I try the slingshot for a while, and she's really good. I guess I'm not so bad either, but Rue's way better than me. We also learn how to light a fire, before it's time for lunch.  
>I sit at the same table as Rue, and watch the other tributes while we eat. All the Careers sit at the same table while they talk about the games. The girls from District Nine and Ten sit with the boy and the girl from Six, and Thresh sits alone. Shane sits down next to Foxface, but she sighs and stands up and go to another table.<p>

"The boy from your district, Thresh, do you think he's joining the Careers?" I ask Rue.

"No, I don't think so," she says. "But I bet they want him. He's strong."

"Can I sit with you?" We both look up to see Foxface standing by our table.

"Sure," I say, and she sits down,

"The boy from your district is driving me crazy," she says.

"Shane?" I ask. "Weird, he said he doesn't want any allies."

"Maybe he has a crush on you," Rue teases, Foxface let out a laugh.

"Maybe," she says. "But that's not so smart since we're going into the Hunger Games."

"What's your name, again?" I ask Foxface.

"Felicity," she says. "But everyone calls me Foxface. They say I can relate to a fox. You're Rue and Primrose, right?"

"My real name is Primrose, but my friends and family calls me Prim," I tell them.

"Well, do you consider us as your friends?" Foxface asks.

"Yes," I answer honestly.

"Then I guess we can call you Prim," she says with a smile.

"That boy called you Prim," Rue says. "At the Reaping. He ran up to you, when your name was called."

"Who is he?" Foxface asks.

"Peeta," I say. "He's my brother."

"You must really love each other," Rue says.

"We do," I reply.

The three of us stick together the rest of the day, and while we're training we talk about our homes and families. I learn that the Peacekeepers in District Five are really strict, but not as strict as they are in District Eleven. Rue has younger siblings, and her family is poor, just like mine. Foxface is fifteen years old and has a nine year old brother. And, of course, we all miss our families.

After the training session, I take a shower and wait for Effie to collect me for dinner.  
>When everyone is done eating, Haymitch speaks up;<p>

"So, did you guys find any allies?"

"I want the girls from District Five and Eleven," I tell him.

"Okay, I'll talk to their mentors," he says. "What about you, boy?"

"I don't want any allies," Shane mutters.

"Do you say that just because the girl from Five wouldn't talk to you?" I ask. Haymitch snickers, but Shane's death glare makes him stay quiet.

"No," he says. "I just don't want any allies."

"At least try to talk to some of the other tributes," Haymitch says. "That's the best advice I can give you. It's easier to stay alive if you have allies." And by that, Haymitch leaves us. We sit in silence for a few minutes before I decide to ask him.

"Shane, do you have a crush on Foxface?"

"Who?" he asks.

"The girl from Five."

"Her name is Foxface?"

"No, forget about that, just answer my question."

"No, I don't have a crush on her," he snaps. "I was just trying to get an ally, isn't that what Haymitch wants us to?" He stands up and leaves the room.

I sigh, and decide to go to my room and watch some TV, before I go to bed.  
>I turn on the TV, and watch the first program that comes on the screen. It's a talk show with two women, and I think it's about this year's tributes. A picture of Foxface appears on the screen, behind them, so I guess they're going to talk about her. They actually compare her to a fox by her looks, and talk about how long they think she's going to last in the games. They do the same with Rue, and say that even if she's small, she might make if far. When they come to me, I prepare to hear about the same as they said about Rue.<p>

"Primrose," the woman with green hair and long, pink eyelashes says. "Very interesting name, don't you think Trish?"

"Yes," the other woman, who is obviously Trish, says. She has light purple skin and long, bedazzled nails. "I believe there is a flower called the same. At least there is a perfume called Primrose. My sister wore it in a wedding last weekend."

"Oh, I love that perfume," the first woman says. The background changes to a picture from the Reaping, the moment when Peeta tries to stop me. "Do you see that boy she's talking to?"

"Yes," Trish answers. "Did you happen to catch his name, Ashley?"

"I think she called him Peeta," Ashley says. "He is pretty cute, isn't he?"

"I have to agree with you," Trish replies. "I wouldn't mind having him here in the Capitol, if you know what I mean." That's when I turn the TV off. I don't want to listen to grown-up women talking about my brother in that way, especially since I can't picture him with any other girl than Katniss.

**oOo**

**A/N: Bad ending there. But I gave you a bit longer chapter than usual to make it up for not updating :D**

**Anyway, I want it to be something special with Shane. I have no idea what, so please PM me or something if you have any hints.**

**Please review :D**


	12. Training scores

**A/N: It's not so much going on back in District Twelve, so I guess this is also going to be Prim's POV the whole chapter.**

**Before we start, here are two quick questions I really need the answers to:**

**The mentors from District Eleven are Chaff and Seeder, right?**

**Does anyone know the names of the District Five mentors?**

**And I really need some help with Shane, since the interviews is the next chapter. Please leave a review or PM me about it or something. I really want it to be something special about him.**

**Okay, that was everything.**

**R&R! :D**

**oOo**

**Prim's POV**

I've spent the training days with Foxface and Rue, and we seem to get along great. I have to remember not to get too attached to them if I want to go home to District Twelve, though.  
>Today is the day we'll show the gamemakers what we can do, tomorrow is the interviews, and then the games begin.<p>

"You'll both spend four hours with me, and four hours with Effie," Haymitch says after breakfast. "Shane, you'll start with me, and Prim, you start with Effie." I can't actually say I'm looking forward to spending five hours with Effie, but I don't say anything.

"Come on, dear," Effie says, and I stand up.

"Good lock, sweetheart," Haymitch says to me, but Effie pretends she doesn't hear him.

The time with Effie goes slow. The first three hours she teaches me how to sit and walk properly, and the remaining hour she tells me to smile more. My cheeks hurt when we go to eat lunch with Shane and Haymitch, but I guess it could have been worse. At least she didn't make me wear heels.  
>After we've eaten, Effie walks away with Shane.<p>

"Okay, sweetheart, let's start," Haymitch says. "I know that you are convinced you'll never see your family again." Well hello there, Mr. Obvious, I think. "But even if you're only twelve years old, I think you might have a chance. There is something special about you. I saw that at the Reaping when your brother ran up to you."

"Thank you." I don't know anything else to say.

"You need to convince the sponsors that you are worth their money," he says. "You'll go for the sweet and innocent angle in the interview. Caesar is definitely going to ask you about your brother. Tell them how much you love and miss him, they'll love that."

"Okay," I say. The rest of my time with Haymitch flies by, and before I know it it's time to show the gamemakers what we can do.

I change into my training outfit, and Effie leads me and Shane down to the cafeteria with the other tributes. I sit down next to Rue and Foxface.

"Nervous?" I ask, and they both nod. Five minutes later, Marvel is called, then Glimmer, then Cato, and soon enough it's Foxface turn. Rue and I wish her good luck, and when it's Rue's turn I'm left alone with Shane.

"Good luck," I say when it's his turn.

"You too," he replies, and I'm pretty impressed he said something back. He has barely spoken to me the last few days.

"Primrose Everdeen," I hear fifteen minutes later. I really have no idea what to show them. When I go in, the game makers don't pay attention to me at all. They just talk and laugh and some of them seem really drunk. This makes me mad.

"Primrose Everdeen," I say. "District Twelve." They go quiet and I walk over to the bow and arrow station. I really focus, and almost scream when I hit the bulls-eye. I didn't know I was that good. I show my skills with edible plants and start a bonfire. At the end I use the slingshot, even though; I'm not so good with it.

"You can go now, Miss Everdeen," one of the game makers says, and I'm relieved because I didn't know anything more to do.  
>I go to my room and take a shower before Effie collets me for dinner.<p>

"So, how did you guys do?" Haymitch asks when we're done eating.

"Well, I guess," I say. "They didn't really pay attention to me."

"Me neither," Shane mutters.

"I guess we will find out now," Effie says. We walk into the room with the big television, and Cinna and Portia joins us. We watch as the scores show up on the screen next to pictures of the tributes. All the Careers get nine and ten, and Foxface gets a seven as well as Rue. Shane gets an eight, and that's really good for a District Twelve tribute. We all watch as the number ten shows up next to a picture of me. Ten! Everyone congratulates me while I look at the screen in disbelief. I guess I was better than I thought.

This is the first night in the Capitol, I don't have any nightmares.

**oOo**

**A/N: There you go! Help me with Shane, please! **

**Review! :D**


	13. Interviews

**A/N: This is chapter thirteen! :D**

**The interviews are coming up now, yay! The games will begin in the next chapter, so may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor. (Does anyone else always read that in Effie's voice?)**

_**lolbrenna: I assume you meant Prim, not Rue, and yes it's going to focus more on Katniss and Peeta when the games begins, but since Prim is going into the games, **_

**Anyway, R&R! :D**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

I pretty proud of Prim, because the scored a ten yesterday. That's a high score, especially for a twelve year old girl from District Twelve.  
>I remind myself that I have to go hunting with Gale today, so I begin to get ready. I walk down to the forest, and see that he's standing there, by our usual meeting place.<p>

"Hey," he says, and turns to face me. I don't think someone could ever sneak up on him.

"Hi," I reply. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," he reassures me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you on the Reaping day. It's up to you who you bring out here."

"No, it's alright," I say. "I should have told you earlier."

"Why don't you bring her hunting sometime?" he asks. "We can teach her."

"That's not a bad idea," I say. "She's practiced with my bow sometimes, and she's actually good. I think she could have been a great huntress."

We hunt for about two hours, and while we do, I wonder why Gale suddenly changed his meaning about Katniss. He has always hated the people from town.

"Could you do the trades today?" Gale asks when we're on the inside of the fence. "I have to help my mom with something at home."

"Okay, I'll ask Prim-" I start, but then I remember that she isn't here. "I'll bring over something."

**Prim's POV**

"Just wait until you see the dress Cinna has made for you," Octavia says while she fixes my nails. "It's wonderful; you are going to love it!"

I wait patiently while my prep team is getting me ready for the interviews. Flavius braids my hair back in one braid, which he works on for about half an hour until it looks beautiful. I'm not going to wear much make-up, since I'm going to be sweet and innocent. After about two hours with my prep team, they leave me, and Cinna comes in.

"Ready to see the dress?" he asks, and I nod eagerly. "Close your eyes." He helps me get into the dress, and then takes me to the full-length mirror. "Open them," he says, and I do.

"Wow," I say, and look at my reflection. The dress is blue in the top, then it goes yellow, then orange, then red, and then pink and the bottom, right under my knees.

"You like it?" Cinna asks.

"I love it."

"Twirl for me," he says. I spin in a circle, and while I do, I swear I look like a candle.

"Why are you into flames?" I ask out of curiosity.

"It's not actually the flames," he says. "It's because I want them to remember you. If they remember you, they would want to sponsor you."

"I've never thought of it like that before," I admit.

"Can't you see it?" he asks. "Primrose Everdeen, the girl on fire." I smile, and we take the elevator down to the floor the interviews are going to be. We're in a big room with the rest of the tributes and their stylists. The stylists do some final touch-ups on their tributes, like fixing on the hair and stuff like that. I take a look at the TV screens, and see all the capitol citizens that are going to watch.

"I suddenly got really nervous," I tell Cinna.

"Don't worry," he says. "I'll be sitting on the first row. If you get nervous, look at me, and pretend you're talking to me."

"Okay," I nod.

"The show starts in about five minutes," he says. "You'll be called one by one to the stage. When your interview is over, go out on the other side of the stage. You have seen it before, haven't you?" I nod.

"All the stylists will now have to leave the room, the show will start in a few minutes," a speaker says.

"Good luck, girl on fire," Cinna says, and leaves. I walk over and take a seat next to Rue, and Foxface joins us. Soon, Glimmer is called, and now I notice how pretty she is. She wears a short pink dress, and has long, blonde curls. When it's Marvel's turn, I'm guessing his angle is funny and charming. Clove is pretty, but dangerous at the same time, and if there is an angle called 'handsome, dangerous killing-machine' I think that's what Cato is. Then goes District Three and Four, and then it's Foxface's turn. Rue and I wish her good luck, and watch the TV screen as she goes on stage.

"Welcome, Felicity," Caesar says when she sits down. "You have a lovely name, by the way."

"Thank you, Caesar," she replies.

"What will be your best strategy in the games?" he asks.

"Well, I don't want to reveal too much, but my friends says I'm really smart," she answers. "And I believe that if I do my best, I will be able to make it far." The interview goes on, and soon it's Rue's turn. I watch her interview, where she tells Caesar that she's really hard to catch so he shouldn't count her out, and then it's Thresh' turn.

"Primrose Everdeen," a peacekeeper says when half of Thresh' interview is over. I stand up, and she leads me out of the room so that I'm standing right behind the stage. I see Thresh walk off the stage on the other side, and now I'm really starting to get nervous.

"From District Twelve; Primrose Everdeen!" Caesar says, and the peacekeeper gives me a light push in the back. I take deep breath, and smile my sweetest smile as I walk on stage.

"Welcome, Primrose, it's great to have you here," Caesar says when I sit down.

"Thank you, Caesar, it's great to be, I've always wanted to see the Capitol," I lie.

"I think we all noticed how beautiful your hair was on the Reaping day," he says. "Would you mind telling us who did it?" I wasn't prepared for this question but I answer anyway.

"My mother," I tell him. "She braids it that way every year."

"Speaking about the Reaping, who was the boy that tried to stop you?" he asked. This is the question I've been waiting for.

"He's my brother."

"He must really love you," he says. _'Tell them how much you love him,'_ I hear Haymitch' voice inside my head.

"Yes, we are very close," I say. "I love him more than anything." The audience goes all 'aww' and I think some of them are crying."

"I have to admit, your outfit for the Opening Ceremonies was pretty amazing," Caesar says when the audience has calmed down.

"You will have to tell that to Cinna, and not to me," I reply. "He's done something amazing with this dress too, would you like to see?"

"Of course!" Caesar says. I stand up and spin in a circle, so that everyone can see that my dress makes me look like a candle.

"That was wonderful," he says when I sit down. "I have to remember to ask Cinna to design something for me."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Caesar says when my interview is over. "Primrose Everdeen, the girl on fire!" I walk off the stage, and sit down with Foxface and Rue.

"That was the longest three minutes of my life," I say when I sit down, and they both nod. I look at the screen to see that Shane has already sat down with Caesar. I zone out in almost the entire interview, but then something gets my attention.

"Tell me, Shane," Caesar says. "Is there a special girl back in District Twelve?"

"No, there isn't," he replies, but he hesitates.

"Come on," Caesar says. "There's no need to be shy. We can keep a secret." Well, _that_ is officially the most stupid thing I've ever heard.

"Well, I like this girl," Shane begins. "I've done for a long time now actually. But I don't think she knew who I was until the Reaping."

"Then all you have to do is win, and she'll be all over you."

"I really don't think so."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because," Shane hesitates. "Because I would have to kill her boyfriend's little sister."

**Katniss' POV**

"Because I would have to kill her boyfriend's little sister." I'm sitting in the living room with my family, while Shane says this. They all look at me, but it takes a few seconds for me to understand who this girl is. It's me. I quickly stand up and almost run out of the house. I curse at myself for not taking my jacket on, because it's pouring rain outside. I start to run in the direction of the Seam while I think about what Shane said. _How dare he?_ I think. He doesn't know me; we're not even in the same year. I'm one year older than him. Something starts to run down my cheek, but I don't know if it's tears or rain. Suddenly I run into someone.

"I'm sorry- Oh, Katniss," the person says. I look up to see that the person standing in front of me is Peeta. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. He kiss me back and for about ten minutes, we just stand there in the rain, kissing. When we finally let go of each other he takes my hand.

"Come on," he says. "Let's go inside."

**oOo**

**A/N: Finally! I've been sitting inside, writing this chapter all day. It's a bit longer than usual because I might not be able to update tomorrow :(**

**I gave you some Peeta/Katniss at the end, yay :P**

**Review, and I will love you forever! :D**


	14. The first day

**A/N: Hellooo! :D**

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated until now! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Random question; does any of you have instagram? If you have, tell me in a review, and I'll follow you!**

**Enjoy chapter fourteen! **

**oOo**

**Prim's POV**

I wake up from a knock on my door and when I open my eyes, Effie is walking into the room.

"Wake up, wake up!" she says eagerly. "It's a big, big, big day!" Oh yeah, the games start today.

"Haymitch will come to pick you up in one hour, so you should shower and get dressed." And that's all she says before she walks out again.  
>I stand in the shower for about thirty minutes, because I know that this will probably be my last, and then I find some clothes. Then I remember the mockingjay pin Katniss gave me. I promised her I would wear it in the arena. I find it on my nightstand, and I'm ready to go when Haymitch knocks on my door.<p>

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" he asks. I follow him out the door, and we start walking in the direction of the elevator.

"Any final advice?" I ask him.

"As soon as the games begin, grab the nearest backpack, and get the hell out of there," he says. "Almost half of the tributes die in the bloodbath every year, don't be one of them. Look for water. That's one of the most important things. If you see a bow by the Cornucopia, don't take it. You'll probably get a chance to get it later. Got it?"

"Backpack. Run. Water. Got it."

"And sweetheart?" I look up. "Stay alive."

"I'll try," I say. Then I give him a hug, and this seems to take him by surprise, but he hugs me back.

"Cinna is waiting for you in the hovercraft," he says when we reach the roof.

A woman sticks a syringe into my arm, and says it's my tracker, and then a peacekeeper leads me to another room where Cinna is. He gives me a hug and helps me change into the clothes I'll be wearing in the arena. Dark green pants, a black hoodie, and a black jacket. We sit down and the avoxes serves us something to eat. This reminds me how hungry a really am, because I haven't had breakfast today. I eat I much as I can, 'because I know it can be a long time until I see food again.

**Katniss' POV**

"Dad?" I ask while I walk into the kitchen. "Is it okay if I watch the start of the games at Peeta's house? You know, because of Prim."

"Of course, Kat." He says. "Tell his mother that if they need anything, they're always welcome at the bakery."

"Thanks, dad. I will." I walk to Peeta's house and knock on the door.

"Hello Katniss," Mrs. Everdeen says when she opens. "Come in."

"Where's Peeta?" I ask.

"He's in his room," she says and points at a closed door. I open it and see Peeta lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Knock, knock," I say, and he looks up.

"Hey," he says while he sits up and pats next to him on the bed. I close the door behind me and sit down next to him. He takes my head in his hands, and kisses me, while I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. After a few minutes we hear a knock on the door, and Mrs. Everdeen comes in. Peeta and I pull away from each other, while we're looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"It begins in five minutes," she says, and I think she would have found this funnier if it wasn't for the fact that her daughter can be killed any minute.

**Prim's POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th Hunger Games begin!" we hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith say, and the timer start. Sixty seconds. That's all we get to prepare. I look at the other tributes. _Fifty-five._ The only careers I can see are Glimmer and the girl from District Four. _Fifty._ That means the rest of them are on the other side of the cornucopia. Good. I look for Foxface and Rue. _Forty-five._ There's Foxface. She's the fifth tribute on my right side. She's looking at the cornucopia. _Forty. _I can't see Rue. She must be by the careers. _Thirty-five._ I look at the cornucopia, and see a silver bow._ Thirty._ I could make it. I'm fast. But I wouldn't make it back. _Twenty-five._ Shane is the second tribute to my left. He's looking at the other tributes. _Twenty. 'Grab the nearest backpack,' _I hear Haymitch' voice inside my head. Okay, backpack. _Fifteen._ There. About ten meters in front of me. _Ten._ I take a final look at the other tributes. _Five. _I get ready to run. _Three. Two. One. _The cannon booms, and everyone start to run. I sprint for the backpack, and I'm about to turn around when Clove is looking at me from about fifteen meters to my right. She has an evil look I her eyes while she throws a knife. I jump to the side and the knife hits the grass by my feet. She's about to throw another one, but Shane tackles her to the ground. I grab the backpack and the knife and start running in the direction of the woods. A few seconds later, Foxface is running next to me. She has a backpack, and a bottle filled with water.

"Where's Rue?" I ask.

"I don't know," she answers, and I stop running.

"What if she's still at the cornucopia? We have to help her."

"Prim, we don't have time for this," she says. "We don't even know if she's there. If she's in the woods, we'll find her." She grabs my arm, and we start running. About half an hour later, we are still running, but both of us are nearly out of breath.

"We should rest," Foxface suggests, and I nod. We sit down by a tree, and begin to look through our backpacks. Together, we have two sleeping bags, a pack of biscuits, two water bottles, two ropes, a wire, a knife, a pack of dried fruit, and a pack of berries. I open the water bottle that was in my backpack and am about to drink, when I find out there's nothing in it. I hold it upside down.

"It's empty," I say, and Foxface looks up.

"Mine isn't," she replies. "At least we have one. We should look go look for water."

I climb up a tree, and look in all directions. I see some kids still fighting by the cornucopia, and the rest of the dead bodies are lying around it. Even if I try really hard, I can't figure out who the bodies belong to. I climb down to Foxface again.

"What did you see?" she asks.

"The bloodbath is nearly over," I reply. "The only water source I could see was the lake."

"There must be a river or a pond somewhere," she says. It looks like she is about to say something else, but a cannon interrupts her. The bloodbath must be over. We stay silent while we listen to the rest of the cannons.

"Twelve," Foxface says when they stop.

"Do you think one of them was Rue?" I ask.

"I don't know," she replies. "She was standing between Marvel and the boy from District Eight in the first minute, but I didn't see her in the bloodbath."

We decide to go look for water, and we move longer and longer away from the cornucopia.

"Prim, look!" Foxface says after we've walked for about ten minutes. "Footprints!" I turn around to look.

"They're mine," I say confused.

"I know," she replies. "But it's footprints!" She bends down and touches the ground.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"If the ground was dry, there wouldn't be any footprints," she explains, and I bend down to touch the ground as well.

"Mud," I say, finally understanding. She nods. "There's water nearby."

**oOo**

**A/N: Bad ending, but I couldn't let you wait any longer.**

**Please review! :D**


	15. The rest of The first day

**A/N: Okay, chapter fifteen!**

**I'm going to answer all of the reviews on the last chapter, and I think I'm going to do that with every chapter from now on ;)**

**NaomiBlue: **_**I know, it was cute, right? **_**Imback: **_**If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it… **_**NeverRegretAnything: **_**Thanks! I try to update every day.**_** JenniferSneedpearlgirl: **_**Thanks! And I now follow you on IG, mine is "elidahel". **_**NorthernLights25: **_**Thank you! **_**TogetherWeCanFly: **_**You will just have to wait, but I think you already have figured it out;) **_**journey4eva: **_**Yes, it was going to be something in Peeta's point of view last chapter, but since it was actually going to be longer, I decided to do it in this chapter instead. **_**Husky2014: **_**Thank you! **_**hunger games fan21: **_**Thanks! **_**.: **_**Thank s!**_

**That's all! Let the chapter begin… :P**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Prim's POV**

Water. That's all I think of right now. Foxface and I have walked in the mud for about twenty minutes. If only we could find some water soon, then we would have one less problem. When we have walked for about half an hour, we get to a pond. As soon as we have filled our water bottles, we sit down by a pine tree. But when we've just sat down, we hear a scream, then a cannon, and then laughter.

"The careers," I whisper. They're not far away.

"Hurry," Foxface whispers back. "Climb up the tree." We climb up the pine tree, and stay silent for about twenty minutes, just to be sure. An hour later, we put up some snares we learned during training, and refill both of our water bottles. By sunset, we've got two rabbits.

"Should we light a fire?" I ask, unsure of what to do.

"We could light a small fire, and then get away from here as soon as we're finished," she suggests.

"But not here," I say. "Not by the pond."

She agrees, and we walk ten minutes in the direction of the cornucopia. When we're finished, we run away from the fire and back to the pond. We climb up the pine tree, and sit there while we share one of the rabbits. We use the ropes to tie the backpacks and the sleeping bag to the tree and just when we're done, we hear someone running. I look through the branches, and see that it's a little girl.

"It's Rue," I say.

"Keep quiet," Foxface whispers. "She's running. Someone must be chasing her." We watch Rue run past our tree, and she is just out of sight when the boy from District Nine stumbles out from the woods. He looks around in desperation, but he soon understands that he has lost her. He sighs and bends down to pick some berries, and then I freeze. I am familiar with those berries. He takes some of the berries in his hand, and then he keeps walking. About twenty seconds later we hear a cannon. Foxface looks at me.

"That wasn't Rue," I say. "It was the boy. Those berries he picked, they're called nightlock. They are extremely poisonous. You die the second you swallow them." She stays silent for a few seconds, before she speaks. "So that means Rue is here somewhere."

"Yes," a voice says, and I nearly fall off the branch I'm sitting on. I look down, and see a person standing on the ground.

"Rue?" I say.

"That's me," she replies, and climbs up the tree.

"What's in your backpack?" Foxface says.

"Not much," she answers. "I have a pair of socks, a water bottle, some berries, and a slingshot."

"Good," I say. "The only weapon we have is a knife Clove tried to throw at me." This makes me think about Shane, and how I wonder if he saved my life on purpose, or if he just wanted to kill Clove and didn't see me. I wonder if he's still alive. I guess I'll find out now, because the anthem begins to play, and the sky is lit up by the Capitol seal. The first tribute they show is Clove. Did Shane kill her? Then comes the girl from District Three, and then the boy from Four. Two careers already. The boy from Five, the girl form Six, both from Seven, both from eight, the boy from Nine, and the girl from Ten. Eleven tributes died today. And twelve more will have to.

**Peeta's POV**

I watched the games with Katniss and mom today. I'm really proud of Prim, since she survived the first day. Rue and the girl they call Foxface seems nice, I just hope she can trust them.

"It's late," Katniss says. "I should go home now." But I don't want her to leave.

"No," I beg while I put my hands around her waist. "Can't you sleep over?"

"Okay, but I have to ask my dad." She tries to pull away from me, but I lean in and kiss her. She giggles, and kisses me back.

"Don't be away for too long," I say, and she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry."

I walk into the living room, and find my mother.

"Mom, can Katniss sleep over?" I ask. "Please?" I add when I see the look on her face.

"Okay," she says.

"Thanks, mom," I reply.

Ten minutes later, Katniss is back. She changes in the bathroom and when she comes out, I pick her up and carry her to my room. "Peeta, out me down," she laughs. I stop when I'm by my bed. "As you wish," I say, and drop her down on the mattress. I lay down beside her and kiss her nose.

"I love you, Katniss," I say.

"I love you too," she says and gives me a peck on the lips, before she curls up beside me.

**oOo**

**A/N: Aww, I think the end was cute ;***

**Sorry if there is some confusion about the dead tributes. I know I said last chapter that twelve of them died in the bloodbath, but that's wrong. Nine tributes died in the bloodbath. Stupid me…**

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**Glimmer – Alive**

**Marvel – Alive**

**Clove – Dead**

**Cato – Alive**

**D3 girl – Dead**

**D3 boy – Alive**

**D4 girl – Alive**

**D4 boy – Dead**

**Felicity AKA Foxface – Alive**

**D5 boy – Dead**

**D6 girl – Dead**

**D6 boy – Alive**

**D7 girl – Dead**

**D7 boy – Dead**

**D8 girl – Dead**

**D8 boy – Dead**

**D9 girl – Alive**

**D9 boy – Dead**

**D10 girl – Dead**

**D10 boy – Alive**

**Rue – Alive**

**Thresh – Alive**

**Prim – Alive**

**Shane – Alive**

**There you go, that should clear things up!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! :D**


	16. Hunting with Gale

**A/N: HEY! **

**Answer to reviews on chapter 15:**

**TogetherWeCanFly: **_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it. **_**Synchro lover: **_**:D **_**FlamingArrows: **_**Thanks! **_**Nothern Lights25: **_**Thank you! **_**Husky2014: **_**Aww thanks! I know, when I read stories I just love when they're acting all cute :3 **_**Journey4eva: **_**Thanks! Happy you like it! **_

**There you go! **

**R&R! :D**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

I open my eyes to see Katniss smiling at me.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whisper and kiss her nose. She giggles and kisses me back on the lips.

"I have to go hunting today," I say after a few minutes. "Do you want to join?"

"What about Gale?" she asks.

"It was actually his idea," I say. "Do you want to?"

"Okay," she replies and kisses me again. I look at her. I'm still trying to get used to the thought of Katniss being my girlfriend. _My _girlfriend. She probably could have any other guy in school, but she wants to be with me. I love her so much.

**Katniss' POV**

We meet Gale by the fence.

"Hey Gale," Peeta says. "Is it okay of Katniss joins us?"

"Sure," he answers. "Hi Katniss."

"Hey," I say a bit shy. I'm not a people person. Peeta brought a plant book, so I can collect some berries and plants. Gale goes to check the snares, and Peeta takes his bow and arrows and walk deeper into the woods. I start looking through the book, and look for some of the plants.

About an hour later, Gale comes back. He holds three rabbits in his hands.

"Have you gotten anything?" he asks.

"Yeah, a little," I say, and show him the basket.

"Great," he says. "Peeta's mom uses them for medicine and stuff like that."

"Do you have a little brother?" I ask.

"Two, actually, and a sister," he answers. "Why do you ask?"

"I've seen with Prim at school," I tell him. "He looks like you."

"Yeah," he says. "But almost everyone in the Seam looks similar to each other, right?"

"I know," I say. "Except Peeta and his family."

**Prim's POV**

"Rue, what did you do yesterday, before you found us?" Foxface asks while we're walking through the forest, looking for berries and plants.

"Mostly, I was looking for you guys, but I watched the Careers a bit, too," she says.

"Did you find out anything?" I ask.

"Other than Cato being pissed because his district partner was killed the first day?" she asks, and we laugh a little. "They have their camp down by the lake. They have the boy from District Three, but I don't know why."

"If they have him, they must be using him for something," Foxface says. "Did you see anything else?"

"They got this pyramid with all of their supplies. It's about forty meters away from their camp, though."

"Why would they put their food so far away from their camp?" I ask, and Rue shakes her head.

"I say we go check it out," Foxface says.

We all freeze as we hear a cannon, and then someone laughing. We climb up a tree, and then we see her. Glimmer. And she has the bow. _My _bow. Rue loads the slingshot with a rock I don't know where she got, and hits Glimmer right in the back of her head. Glimmer falls to the ground and another cannon booms. I climb down the tree, and try not to look at Glimmer's head, which is full of blood. Her beautiful blonde hair, which is now red. I concentrate on the bow, while I look at the bow from District Ten, who is lying dead on the ground, about ten meters away from Glimmer's body. I carefully loosen the bow from her hand, and manage to take the quiver off of her back. I count the arrows. Twelve. Then I walk back to the others.

"Who did she kill?" Foxface asks.

"The boy from Ten," I reply, and we walk away and watch a hovercraft collect their bodies.

"So, what are we doing with the careers?" Rue asks. "It should be three of them now, right?"

"Yeah," Foxface says. "I was thinking we could just sneak down to their camp, and spy on them until we find out why they have the boy from District Three."

"Sounds like a good idea," Rue says, and we collect our stuff and follow the water towards the lake. I try to shoot some fishes, and after many failed attempts, I finally get one.

When we've walked for about fifteen minutes, Foxface suddenly stops.

"Is there anything wrong?" I ask, worried if she heard something.

"Look," she points at the sky in the direction of the cornucopia. "It's smoke."

"What could it be?" I ask. Rue climbs up a tree, and informs us that it looks like a forest fire, but it doesn't seem to spread. Then we hear a cannon, and we fall silent.

"Who do you think it was," I ask after a few minutes.

"I don't know," Foxface says while she shakes her head.

We walk for another twenty minutes, when the sun is going down. When we all have climbed up in a tree, we hear a scream in the distance, followed by another cannon. The anthem plays, and we watch as pictures of the dead tributes shine in the night sky. First is Glimmer, then the girl from District Four. Then are the girl from Nine, and then the boy from Ten.

We share a rabbit, and Foxface stays awake while Rue and I get some rest.

**oOo**

**A/N: There! Sorry I haven't updated until now, but I haven't had any internet access!**

**Anyway; here the tribute list:**

**Glimmer – Dead**

**Marvel – Alive**

**Clove – Dead**

**Cato – Alive**

**D3 girl – Dead**

**D3 boy – Alive**

**D4 girl – Dead**

**D4 boy – Dead**

**Felicity AKA Foxface – Alive**

**D5 boy – Dead**

**D6 girl – Dead**

**D6 boy – Alive**

**D7 girl – Dead**

**D7 boy – Dead**

**D8 girl – Dead**

**D8 boy – Dead**

**D9 girl – Dead**

**D9 boy – Dead**

**D10 girl – Dead**

**D10 boy – Dead**

**Rue – Alive**

**Thresh – Alive**

**Prim – Alive**

**Shane – Alive**

**Okay, please review! :D**


	17. Allies

**A/N: Hey there!**

**First of all, here are answers to the reviews for chapter sixteen:**

**hatingthislol: **_**It's obviously not so lame since you took your time reviewing to it. **_**Journey4eva: **_**Thank you! **_**Husky2014: **_**Glad you like it! **_**Dafaril: **_**Thank you! And yes, I've always liked Foxface, so I decided to give her character some life, if you know what I mean.**_

**Ready for the next chapter? Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta," my mom calls from the kitchen. "Come here, honey, it's dinner time."

I lift myself off the bed, and go to the kitchen. Mom has made stew of the rabbit I got from hunting yesterday and next to it on the table stands a bowl of strawberries.

"What's with the strawberries?" I ask. "Are we celebrating anything?"

"No, but they are starting to get old, so we better eat them," she replies. "And we could celebrate that Prim has survived the first two days in the arena."

"Yes, but the most dangerous tributes are still alive," I point out.

"I know," she sighs. "But let's just try to forget about that now, and have a real family dinner."

I'm about to say that it's no family dinner without Prim, but I decide to keep quiet. While we eat, mom tries to start a conversation, but she fails. I'm not really talkative, especially when it comes to my mother. I still haven't fully forgiven her for leaving me and Prim when our father died.

"I talked to Katniss at the bakery today," she says. When I don't answer she takes that as a sign to keep talking. "She is watching the games with us today."

"Okay," I say, trying to smile.

Fifteen minutes later, we hear a knock on the door.

"Peeta, can you open the door, please?" my mother says while she's cleaning the kitchen. "It's probably Katniss." I open the door to see that she's right, it is Katniss.

"Hi Peeta," she says, and kisses me. I kiss her back and we walk into the living room to watch the games. My mom comes in and we turn on the TV.

It shows the careers. It's only Cato and Marvel left now, plus they have the boy from three. The careers have disappeared really fast this year. The screen switches to Shane. Katniss body tenses when she sees him, and I place my arm around her waist. Shane has been spying on the careers all the time, since the bloodbath. They haven't noticed him yet, but he's living at a high risk. The screen then switches to Prim and her allies. They are getting closer to the careers camp now. Nothing the Capitol would call 'exciting' is happening at the moment, so the screen just shows Prim, Foxface and Rue walking through the woods. About ten minutes later, they run into Shane. Foxface tightens her grip on the knife in her hands, and Prim reaches for an arrow.

"No, I won't hurt you," he says while he holds up his hands. "Look, I have no weapons." Prim takes her hand down, but Foxface still holds the knife.

"Give us one reason not to kill you," she says, but she seems unsure.

"I can give you information about the careers."

"What makes you believe we need that?"

"Well, because you are walking in the direction of their camp, which by the way is ten minutes away from here."

"Foxface, it's fine," Prim says while she steps forward. "We need that information, and you know it." She reaches out her hand to Shane. "Allies?"

He hesitates but then he shakes her hand. "Allies."

**oOo**

**A/N: I know this is short, but I have writers block. Btw, I'm going to add how the tributes died to the list below.**

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**Glimmer – Dead – Death: Slingshot - Rue**

**Marvel – Alive**

**Clove – Dead – Death: Bloodbath - Shane**

**Cato – Alive**

**D3 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D3 boy – Alive**

**D4 girl – Dead – Death: Unknown**

**D4 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**Felicity AKA Foxface – Alive**

**D5 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D6 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D6 boy – Alive**

**D7 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D7 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D8 girl – Dead – Death: Unknown**

**D8 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D9 girl – Dead – Death - Unknown**

**D9 boy – Dead – Death: Nightlock**

**D10 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D10 boy – Dead – Death: Bow and arrow - Glimmer**

**Rue – Alive**

**Thresh – Alive**

**Prim – Alive**

**Shane – Alive**

**There!**

**Please review! :D**


	18. Information

**A/N: Heey! **

**Answer to reviews on chapter seventeen:**

**.: **_**Glad you like it! **_**Husky2014: **_**You just have to wait and then you'll find out :P **_**VMars lover: **_**Glad you like it! **_**hihihihiagain: **_**I want to write in Prim's point of view, because she is the person in the games. But I try to write in Peeta and Katniss' POV more often, but it's hard sometimes. **_**FlamingArrows: **_**Thank you! Yeah, I think it's boring to write in the same POV ALL the time :P **_**TogetherWeCanFly: **_**Yes, Peeta knows, they just don't want to talk about it. They will later in the story, though.**_

**And to GurlOnFire97, I have also noticed that I wrote 'Peeta Mellark'. I messed up, stupid me. Just to make it clear, their names are, like you said, Katniss Mellark and Peeta Everdeen. You were right about that, sorry of you got confused :)**

**On to chapter eighteen. Read and Review! :D**

**oOo**

**Prim's POV**

We start walking towards the cornucopia. 'We' means me, Rue, Foxface and Shane. I don't think Foxface fully trusts Shane yet, but she doesn't say anything. When we reach the big clearing where the careers have their camp, we hide behind a big bush. We watch them from behind the bush on the other side of the clearing. Between us, is the pyramid with their supplies. Marvel is sitting in the shadow of their tent, looking at his spear. Cato is sitting a few meters away from him with another spear. Where's his sword? I thought that was going to be his weapon. Maybe I was wrong. We follow Shane a bit away from the clearing, to a tall and thick tree.

"This is where I've been sleeping," he says. "I think it's strong enough to take the four of us.

"You _think _it's strong enough," Foxface relies flatly. "Well, that's good to hear."

Shane ignores her, and helps us to cover our backpacks in mud, like he did to his own. Since they are orange, I can't say it's not a good idea. While they get all our supplies up in the tree, I shoot two more rabbits. We still have the fish from earlier today, and we decide to light a fire at dusk, so that Marvel and Cato won't see it. When we've all climbed up in the tree, we just sit there and wait for the sun to set.

"So, how long have you been spying on them?" Rue decides to break the silence.

"Since a couple hours after the bloodbath," Shane replies.

"Why didn't Cato have a sword?" I ask. "I saw him during training; I thought that would be his weapon in the arena."

"He had a sword," he tells us. "But did you see the smoke yesterday?"

We nod. "It was a forest fire," Rue says.

"That's what I thought," Shane continues. "Cato saw the smoke first, but it was so little smoke that they thought it was just a stupid kid, who had started a bonfire. He, Marvel and the girl from District Four set off into the woods to kill this kid, and five minutes after they had left I saw the smoke spreading. About half an hour later, Cato and Marvel came back without the girl from Four. I had heard a cannon while they were gone, so I think it was her. Anyways; Cato came back without his sword. He must have lost it while they were running back to their camp."

"What are they doing with the District Three kid?" Foxface asks with a voice that says 'answer my question, or else…' Well, you know what or else means.

"He must have talked his way into their alliance. They got him to put up mines, but they treat him like a piece of trash."

"Mines?"

"Yeah, he put up mines around their pyramid of supplies. You know, if someone should try to steal from them." We all use a few minutes to take in this information, until Shane starts to speak again, "The sun is going down. We should light a fire."

Luckily, the careers don't notice, and we eat both the fish and the rabbit. We refill all of our water bottles in the river, and climb up the tree once again. Rue and Foxface has made a nice little place for us up here. There are three thick branches close to each other, and they laid out the two sleeping bags over them.

We hear the anthem play, but no pictures appear on the sky after it. No one died today. If it's the same tomorrow, the game-makers will probably do something about it.

"I can take the first watch," Shane offers when the sky is no longer lit up by the Capitol seal.

"No, I'll do it," Foxface says while she's glaring at him.

"No, it's okay, you look tired," he replies.

"I'm not ti-" she starts, but she is cut off by me.

"Stop it," I say. "Foxface, you have dark rings under your eyes. You've barely gotten any sleep at all since the games started. I'll do the first watch, you three go to sleep."

"Fine," Foxface mutters. She's probably too tired to argue anymore, because she falls asleep a few minutes later.

I tilt my head up to look at the sky. At least I'm looking at the same stars as Peeta, I think. Or I hope so.

**oOo**

**A/N: Bad ending there… Sorry for this chapter only being in Prim's POV, but at least it was a short amount of time between these two chapters :D**

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**Glimmer – Dead – Death: Slingshot - Rue**

**Marvel – Alive**

**Clove – Dead – Death: Bloodbath - Shane**

**Cato – Alive**

**D3 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D3 boy – Alive**

**D4 girl – Dead – Death: Unknown**

**D4 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**Felicity AKA Foxface – Alive**

**D5 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D6 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D6 boy – Alive**

**D7 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D7 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D8 girl – Dead – Death: Unknown**

**D8 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D9 girl – Dead – Death - Unknown**

**D9 boy – Dead – Death: Nightlock**

**D10 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D10 boy – Dead – Death: Bow and arrow - Glimmer**

**Rue – Alive**

**Thresh – Alive**

**Prim – Alive**

**Shane – Alive**

**Please Review! :D**


	19. A dying day

**A/N: Chapter nineteen on the way!**

**I don't really have anything to say, so…**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

I'm walking home from the woods with Katniss. We've been out hunting with Gale. Well, Gale and I hunted, and Katniss collected berries and plants, mostly for my mother. I'm surprised that Gale is so nice to Katniss. He seems to like her. I'm happy he does, but it's still weird. When we we're in the woods alone he would always say that he hated the people from town, since they had so much more money than us. I haven't heard him say that since about one year ago. I really wonder what has changed, but every time we even get close to talk about that, he always starts talking about something else.

"So, what are we doing now?" Katniss' voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I really don't know," I say, and she laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

When we reach the front door of my house, my mother hurries to meet us.

"You're home," she says. "Good. Hurry."

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Did anything happen to Prim?"

"Not yet," she says, but I can tell that she is really worried. "The District One boy, Marvel, he is close."

We all rush to the living room, and look at the TV. Prim and her allies are out in the woods, probably looking for some kind of food. They have just noticed Marvel, as he throws the spear in their direction. Prim, Rue, and Foxface all manage to jump to the side in the last second, but the spear hits Shane in the stomach and he falls to the ground. Prim and Rue both just stand there wide-eyed. I want to scream to Prim that she has to run, but I know it wouldn't help. Foxface quickly picks up a rock from the ground, grabs the slingshot from Rue's hand, and hits Marvel in his head before he even has time to react. Two cannons go off.

"We have to get away from here," Foxface says. "Cato might be close." Prim doesn't move.

"Come on, Prim," Rue says.

They slowly start to walk away, but Prim turns around one last time.

"Bye Shane," she whispers. And the screen shifts to Cato.

**Prim's POV**

We reach our camp without seeing any sign of Cato.

"Who's left now?" I ask no one in particular

"Cato and the boy from Three, the three of us, Thresh, and the boy from Six," Rue answers.

Seven. Six more children have to die, so one of us can go home. This world is sick.

"Maybe we should go and check out what Cato does," I suggest.

"You two do that, and I'll go look for some berries." Foxface says.

We split up, and Rue and I start walking in the direction of the clearing. We hide behind the same bush as yesterday, and watch a really pissed off Cato, who just walks around and screams and complains.

"I'm tired of just sitting here," he says. "I'm going to look for my sword," he says, and looks at the boy from District Three. "You wait here, and make sure no one steals anything." He nods, and Cato grabs his spear and start running onto the woods.

Not much is happening until we see smoke over the treetops. First, I wonder if it's another forest fire, but it doesn't seem to spread so I assume it's just a bonfire. Wait. If it's a bonfire, it must be a tribute near it. We hear a cannon. Could it be Foxface? No, she's definitely not stupid enough to light a fire. It must have been the boy from Six. About five minutes later, we hear a scream followed by another cannon. It's a _girl's_ scream. Rue and I look at each other in horror.

"Foxface," I whisper.

Then we see Cato at the edge of the clearing. The boy from Three is also standing at the edge of the clearing, but on the other side, so he doesn't notice Cato.

"Hey, you," Cato yells at him, and he turns around. "What are you doing? You were trying to escape, right?"

"No, no, I swear," he starts but Cato grabs him by the neck. He begs for mercy, but Cato easily breaks his neck and we hear a cannon.

Rue and I decide that it's best to go back to our camp now, and get some sleep. We listen to the national anthem, and watch the pictures of Marvel, the boy from Three, Foxface, the boy from Six, and then Shane. I drag the sleeping bag over my face, so that no one will notice me while I'm silently crying myself to sleep.

**oOo**

**A/N: Sorry for killing both Shane and Foxface, so please don't hate me.**

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**Glimmer – Dead – Death: Slingshot - Rue**

**Marvel – Dead – Death: Slingshot - Foxface**

**Clove – Dead – Death: Bloodbath - Shane**

**Cato – Alive**

**D3 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D3 boy – Dead – Death: Cato**

**D4 girl – Dead – Death: Unknown**

**D4 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**Felicity AKA Foxface – Dead – Death: Cato**

**D5 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D6 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D6 boy – Dead – Death: Cato**

**D7 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D7 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D8 girl – Dead – Death: Unknown**

**D8 boy – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D9 girl – Dead – Death - Unknown**

**D9 boy – Dead – Death: Nightlock**

**D10 girl – Dead – Death: Bloodbath**

**D10 boy – Dead – Death: Bow and arrow - Glimmer**

**Rue – Alive**

**Thresh – Alive**

**Prim – Alive**

**Shane – Dead – Death: Spear - Marvel**

**Please review! :D**


	20. Victory

**A/N: Hey! **

**This chapter took some time writing, because while I was doing this, I was watching the trial to July 22****nd**** 2011. For you who don't recognize the date, it was when one man killed sixty-nine teenagers with a gun, right after he had planted a bomb at the Parliament in Oslo, which killed eight people. One of my friends almost lost his sister :(**

**Other news; I got my mockingjay-pin today :D *fangirling***

**But, anyways; here are answers to the reviews on chapter nineteen.**

**TogetherWeCanFly: **_**I know, I'm sorry for killing Foxface :( **_**VMars lover: **_**Glad you like it! **_**Call me cat333: **_**Okay, since you asked so nicely :D **_**.: **_**I said I'm sorry :( And it is the Hunger Games; she couldn't be alive forever…sadly. **_**hehehhe: **_**I've actually thought of that before, too...**_** Husky2014: **_**You know it has to end somewhere...but there will probably be a sequel when this is over :D **_

**There you go! Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Prim's POV**

I have a strange feeling this is all coming to an end today. There will be three more cannons. One of them will probably be mine, but I try not to think about that. Rue and I are walking around in the woods, looking for any type of food. Without luck, though.

"Should we-" Rue starts, but she is cut off by a scream.

"Was that Cato?" I say to no one in particular. I don't know if Rue was going to answer, but she gets no chance to do that now, 'cause start hearing…animal sounds? To be more specific, dog or wolf sounds.

That's when we see the first mutt. We start running like crazy and I have no idea where we are going, but we end up in the clearing. The weird this is, the mutt stops. They don't leave, but they stay in the outskirts of the clearing and don't go any further.

"What are we going to do now?" Rue asks, but I don't have time to think of an answer, because Cato bursts out from the other side of the clearing followed by more mutts. Well, the mutts stop when they reach the clearing, but Cato keeps running. Then I realize he just had a spear in his hands. Then I realize he threw it in our direction.

"Rue!" I scream when the spear hits her stomach. She falls to the ground, but she is still alive.

Cato starts running to me, but suddenly, Thresh is attacking him. Where did he come from? I sit down next to Rue and take her hand while I watch the two boys fight for their lives. Cato kicks Thresh off of him, and start running to the supply pyramid. Thresh catches up with him, but Cato has grabbed a knife, I suppose it was meant for Clove, from the pyramid. They fight for about another five minutes, and then Cato manages to stick the knife into Thresh' chest. Thresh screams in pain and anger, but uses his last powers to jump on Cato so they both fall to the ground. Cato smashes his head against a sharp rock, and two cannons go off. Just now, I notice the tears running down my cheeks.

"You did it, Prim," Rue chokes out. "You won."

"No," I sob. "No, Rue, no. Please don't leave me."

"I always knew you would win," she almost whispers. "You remind me of a mockingjay."

"No, no," I cry. She lifts her hand to my heart. No, not my heart, the mockingjay-pin Katniss gave me. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Remember me, Prim," she whispers while she takes her hand down again.

"How could I ever forget you?" I reply sadly.

I pick a flower, and put it in her hair, just when the last cannon goes off.

"Congratulations to the winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Primrose Everdeen from District Twelve!" I hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith call out.

With tears streaming down my face I slowly stand up, and walk away from Rue.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe it. Prim won. She actually won. Katniss puts her head on my shoulder, and I hold on to her. My mother comes to sit beside me, and pulls me in for a hug. I actually hug her back now, unlike all the other times, but this really is something worth celebrating. My mother let go off me, and Katniss kisses my cheek.

"She did it, Peeta," she whispers. "She's coming home."

My mother leaves us, to start making dinner. I decide to ask Katniss a question I'm not sure if I want the answer to. I've been dreading for this moment since the interviews.

"Katniss," I start, and she looks up at me with a smile on her face. "Did you know Shane? Before the games."

"No, I had just seen him around in school," she tells me. "Said 'hi' to him sometimes, but the only thing I knew about him was his first name."

"So, you don't feel the same way as he did?"

"No, don't worry." She plants a kiss on my cheek. "You're still the only boy in my world. And I have to meet someone really special if that is going to change." This makes me smile at her.

"I didn't know him," she says. "But he was a mysterious boy, that's for sure."

At this moment, my mother decides to pop her head into the living room. "Dinner is in half an hour. Katniss, do you want to eat with us?"

"Yes, thank you. I just have to go home and tell my dad first." My mother nods, and disappears back into the kitchen.

"I'll me back in ten minutes," Katniss says to me.

"Hurry. I miss you already," I tease.

"I'll bring some cookies." She gives me a peck on the lips, and walks out the door.

I decide to help my mother with dinner while I wait for Katniss. I walk into the kitchen to see that she's roasting the wild turkey I got while I was hunting this morning, and which I'm actually really proud of 'cause I don't see many of those. Katniss comes back, and my mother thanks her for the batch of cookies she brought before we eat. After dinner, I follow Katniss to the door.

"I'll come over and watch the interview with you tomorrow," she says.

"Okay," I reply. "I love you."

I love you to." We share a long kiss, and she gives me a huge smile before she leaves.

**oOo**

**A/N: There you go! **

**Please review! :D**


	21. Unhappy

**A/N: Hey there :D Sorry for not updating!**

**This chapter took some time writing, because my boyfriend just broke up with me :( So, please don't be too harsh in the reviews.**

**Answer to reviews on chapter twenty:**

**Synchro lover: **_**Yay ;D **_**pissssed: **_**I'm sorry if you think it went to fast. **_**Husky2014: **_**:D **_**VMars lover: **_**Glad you like it :D **_**Call me cat333: **_**:D **_**journey4eva: **_**I don't know how I'm going to write the reunion with Prim and Peeta, but I'll try my best :D**_

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

"They're not happy with you."

I'm standing on the roof of the training center with Haymitch. We've just eaten breakfast, so my prep team will come to fix me for my interview in about half an hour.

"The Capitol? Why wouldn't they be happy with me?" I ask, not understanding what he means.

"You had no kills," he explains, but it doesn't make me understand more. "You were just an innocent little girl, who stayed away from trouble, and didn't do anything to the other tributes."

"So, they're mad at me because I didn't kill anyone?" I ask, and he nods his head. "So, what am I supposed to do? Will they punish me? Or my family?"

"They probably won't do that. The audience here in the Capitol loved you. In the interview, you are just going to act sweet, innocent and happy that you can go home to your family." I nod, and he hurries me down the stairs, so that my prep team can get me ready for the interview.

I am happy when they leave me with Cinna. I don't think I could stand another hour of "I just know you would win! I told all my friends!" or "Oh Prim, you are so sweet, everyone I know wish that they were a member of your prep team!". When I'm completely ready for the interview, I swear I look like a whole different person than I have been the last few days. My hair falls down in soft curls over my shoulders. My dress is sky blue, about the same color as my eyes. The dress ends right under my knees, and I am wearing sandals. I guess Cinna knows about the whole sweet and innocent thing. Effie leads me to the spot under the stage, and soon, I am lifted on stage.

"Please welcome Primrose Everdeen from District Twelve!" I hear Caesar almost shout, and I walk over to sit in the couch.

"Now, I have to admit, this was not the winner I expected," he says when the crowd has calmed down.

"Well, Caesar, I'm really surprised myself," I tell him, and he laughs.

We watch a "summary" of the games, which lasts for about one and a half hour. It shows all of the deaths, but the main focus is on me. But I find out that Shane did kill Clove, and he was right when he said that the fire killed the District Four girl and made Cato lose his sword. I close my eyes so that I won't have to watch Cato killing Foxface. When they play the final battle and Rue's death, a tear runs down my cheek and the audience goes all 'aww' and start crying. I guess that just helped my image.

"So, Primrose," Caesar says when we've watched the games. "Tell me about your family."

"Where should I begin?" I say with a small laugh.

Caesar laughs as well, but then he becomes serious. "What about your brother? How is he?"

"Oh, Caesar, that question was way too easy. He's kind, and caring, and loving and I swear he's the best brother I could ever dream of having."

"I sure wish I could have a brother like that," Caesar laughs, and then the interview goes on and on.

**Peeta's POV**

I am walking through town, on my way to the bakery to see Katniss. She watched the interview with me and my mom earlier, but then she had to work. Her shift should be over in about ten minutes, so we can maybe go to the woods later on. When I reach the bakery, I walk past two old ladies on their way out the door. I don't usually listen to other's conversations, but I manage to hear a half sentence from one of the women.

"…such a heartless girl." What? Who are they talking about?

I think I just found out who they are talking about, 'cause when I walk in I see Katniss standing behind the counter with blank eyes and a helpless expression on her face.

"Is everything alright?" I ask her after I kissed her cheek. "I overheard the two ladies on their way out."

"It's okay, it was nothing," she shrugs.

"Don't lie to me, Katniss. There must have been something."

"It was nothing, really."

"Katniss," I beg.

She sighs and walks to the kitchen door. "Patrick, can you take the rest of my shift?" I can't hear the answer, but I suppose it's a yes, 'because Katniss walks back to me. "Can we talk about it in the woods?" she asks.

"Anything for you," I reply, and she kisses me on the lips. None of us pull back right away, so we just stand there, kissing.

"Please, could you save it for your private time?" we hear Katniss' brother say, and we pull away quickly.

"Shut up," Katniss says.

"Hey, be nice, I'm taking your shift," he teases. Katniss rolls her eyes, and we head out the bakery.

We walk to the lake, deep down in the woods. We are sitting by a tree, when I finally decide to ask her. "What was that? What happened in the bakery?"

She sighs. "It's hard to explain, Peeta."

"At least try. And I will try to understand."

"It's just that, ever since Shane announced that he liked me, almost everyone in town, actually almost everyone in the whole district, they've just been so mean to me. Like they expect me to break down in tears every day. Or decide that I love him, and not you. I just don't know what to do, Peeta. I love you, and only you. Just because Shane said that he liked me, it doesn't mean I feel the same way, but they don't seem to understand that." I nod, while pulling her closer to me. "People talk behind my back, Peeta. They talk about me whenever I pass them in town, and they think I don't hear it. They think I'm completely oblivious to it. What am I going to do?"

I sigh. "I don't know, Katniss," I reply. "I really don't. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens. They have to forget about it someday." But we both know they won't. This is the third time District Twelve has had a victor in seventy-four years. They won't forget about Prim's fellow tribute that easy.

**oOo**

**A/N: That felt like the right place to stop.**

**Please take your time to review, it will make my day :D**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue! :D**

**Read and review :D**

**oOo**

**Prim's POV**

I'm sitting on the train with Haymitch. He is quiet, but I'm fine with it 'cause I don't really have much to say. Suddenly, a peace keeper comes into the room.

"We're here," he says, and I run over to the window. I've missed this place so much! I can see the train station now and all the people that area waiting for me to come home.

Haymitch follows me to the train doors, where we are waiting for them to open.

"Hey, Haymitch," I say, and he looks at me. "I stayed alive, just like you told me to."

"That's my girl," he says with a smirk. I think it's hard for him to believe that he practically brought someone back from the dead.

The train doors open and I hold my breath. There it is. District Twelve. My home. Two peacekeepers lead me over to my family. I run over to them, and Peeta lifts me up and spins me in a circle before kissing my forehead. I walk over to my mother, and she hugs me tight with tears in her eyes. Next I walk over to Katniss, and she seems surprised when I hug her. She puts her hands around me, and strokes my hair, before I walk over to Rory. I hug him as well, and he smiles at me.

"I've really missed you," he says.

"I've missed you, too," I reply, and after I have said that, he places a kiss in my cheek.

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's the epilogue :P**

**Anyways; there will be a sequel :D I don't know when, but I'm writing another story first, so probably after that one. I'll tell you guys when it's on :D**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
